3 jours pour l'éternité!
by thepommedhappy
Summary: 3 jours, 72 heures, assez de temps pour changer un destin amorcé. Les habitants de Mystic Falls en feront les frais...
1. Prologue

Hello à tous,

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction, non je n'ai pas oublié l'autre, mais j'avoue que l'inspiration la concernant me manque cruellement... Et puis celle-ci me trottait dans la tête, impossible de m'en défaire.  
Le titre, inspiré il est vrai de "Sept jours pour l'éternité" de , n'augure pas un remake du célèbre livre pour autant. Je trouvais simplement qu'il correspondait bien au texte.  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à commenter. Ça fait bateau comme phrase mais la critique est généralement constructive et aide à s'améliorer  
Bonne lecture...

* * *

**3 jours pour l'éternité**

Prologue

La douleur était vive, quasiment insupportable. Elle aurait voulu hurler sa souffrance mais son corps semblait pétrifié. Son souffle rauque se faisait de plus en plus faible et les battements effrénés de son cœur se calmaient peu à peu, trop peut-être. L'odeur de sang emplissait la pièce, omniprésente, écoeurante. Son parfum âcre pénétrait dans tous les pores de sa peau, ses narines, ses yeux… Le chaos obscurcissait son monde, à travers les ténèbres de son esprit elle comprenait encore deux choses : la première, sa vie liquide était aspirée, et la seconde, elle n'y survivrait certainement pas…


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1_

**3 jours auparavant**

La surprise se lisait sur les traits d'Elena.

-Je t'assure que je ne comprends pas.

-Tu as peut-être demandé à quelqu'un de te les ramener…

La jeune femme lui lança un regard perplexe.

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ça, Stefan ?

-La journée a été longue, je trouverais ça plutôt normal.

-C'est possible, admit-elle en faisant la moue.

En fait, c'était impensable ! Ses affaires n'étant pas encombrante, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de quémander de l'aide, et de toute façon, elle s'en souviendrait. C'est vrai, la journée des fondateurs avait été éprouvante, à la limite du tragique, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la croire folle.

Pourtant, la preuve était là, devant ses yeux. Son sac l'attendait patiemment devant l'entrée…

Voyant sa frustration, Stefan l'attrapa par la taille :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, après tout c'est peut-être seulement Damon qui a tenté de se montrer utile…

Une fois de plus dubitative, Elena préféra couper court aux hypothèses. Elle avait une mauvaise intuition, l'ambiance semblait lourde, comme si le surnaturel saturait l'air. Et pourtant elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer au paranormal.

En entrant, cette impression se renforça, le silence régnait dans la pièce, écrasant. Jenna se trouvait allongée dans le canapé, le regard perdu vers le plafond. Elena s'en inquiéta :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, je suis rentrée après le feu d'artifice, je me suis couchée et je n'ai rien vu ni entendu d'étrange !

Stefan se tourna vers sa belle :

-C'est une phrase pré-enregistrée…

-Un vampire qui a réussi à s'échapper du piège ?

-Probable.

-Ok… Je crois que j'ai besoin d'eau, glaciale de préférence !

La jeune femme se sentait sur le point de craquer, la fatigue s'accumulant dans tous ses membres. La journée avait réellement été épuisante finalement…

Elle soupira lorsque la voix de Stefan l'appela de la cuisine, elle voulait juste sombrer dans le sommeil, oublier les derniers évènements et surtout se défaire de l'angoisse qui la rongeait perpétuellement depuis qu'elle côtoyait des vampires. Non pas qu'elle ait peur d'eux, elle pouvait compter sur les frères Salvatore pour la sauvegarder de tout danger, mais les gens à qui elle tenait ne bénéficiaient de pareille protection. Elena se sentait affreusement seule, Jérémy ne voulait plus entendre parler d'elle, Bonnie n'était plus vraiment digne de confiance à présent, quant aux autres ils n'étaient au courant de rien. C'était mieux ainsi, plus dur également.

Elle rejoignit son petit-ami sans se presser. La vision qu'elle eut lui écorcha les rétines, la bague de John, son semblant de père biologique, était posée sur la table, à proximité d'une tâche pourpre, reconnaissable entre mille. Stefan tenait à la main un long couteau de cuisine maculé, il glissa un doigt contre la lame et en lécha le sang.

-Humain, lui dit-il seulement.

Qui que soit le coupable, il savait pour la bague et détenait son oncle… son père, à moins qu'il ne soit déjà mort. Elle s'apprêtait à poser la question lorsqu'un cri résonna dans la maison, provenant de l'étage. Ils grimpèrent rapidement l'escalier pour voir Jenna, effrayée, aux côtés de Jérémy, inconscient. Un flacon contenant des restes de liquide rouge ainsi qu'un tube fluo de médicaments éparpillés autour d'eux.

Stefan se pencha vers lui.

-Il respire encore, il…dort.

Elena le secoua doucement, avant d'y aller vivement. Son frère se réveilla en grognant, il ouvrit bientôt les yeux et pendant quelques secondes la fixa indifféremment. Puis son regard s'emplit de larmes qui dévalèrent le long de ses joues.

-Elle est morte…Anna…Ils l'ont tuée...

-Quoi ? Mais comment, pourquoi en es-tu si sûr, tu l'as vu ?

-Non mais… Elle m'a entraîné dans les toilettes et elle s'est mise à crier, fort. Des hommes l'ont emmenée, j'espérais qu'elle s'en soit sortie mais Damon m'a dit qu'elle était morte…

-Tu voulais vraiment te transformer ?

-Je…ne sais pas ce que je voulais, elle m'avait un tube, alors j'ai essayé, et je n'ai pas pu, je ne voulais pas mourir. Je n'ai pris que deux pilules avant de m'arrêter.

Stefan le ramena à sa chambre, et fit de même avec Jenna. Il revint ensuite vers Elena.

-Va te reposer, je vais observer les alentours, voir si je peux trouver ce vampire, et puis j'irais…discuter avec Damon.

La brunette acquiesça, trop lasse pour répondre. Après le départ de son copain, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller et plongea enfin dans un sommeil libérateur.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, Stefan fonça directement au manoir. La conversation avec son frère aîné ne pouvait attendre, si un des leurs avait pu échapper au plan censé les anéantir tous, nul doute qu'il était en rage.

Il pénétra dans la demeure et n'eut pas de mal à trouver Damon, qui semblait l'attendre un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres :

-Alors, sacrée fête tu ne trouves pas ? Presque aussi classe que dans le temps.

-Cesse l'ironie, tu as failli y rester !

-Je sais…Heureusement que mon petit frère, sa future ex-dulcinée et notre sorcière bien-aimée aient été là.

-Un merci te tuerait ?

-En envisageant le fait que je sois déjà mort, certainement pas. Mais ça n'entre pas dans mes principes.

-Attend une seconde, comment ça, ex ?

-J'ai embrassé Elena, ou elle m'a embrassé, difficile à dire en fait. Tu comprends dans le feu de l'action, on ne prend pas le temps de comptabiliser…

-Quoi ?

-Embrasser, tu sais, quand les lèvres de deux personnes entrent en contact. Oh ne désespère pas petit frère, je suis sûr qu'un jour tu rencontreras une fille qui acceptera de t'apprendre les choses de la vie. Enfin, si tu en trouves une qui aime la viande froide.

-Comique… Tu as passé la soirée avec ton seul ami, le whisky ? Déjà, Elena n'aurais jamais fait ça avec toi et en plus, je ne suis pas le seul à être 'glacial' !

-Figure-toi que les femmes me trouvent assez… _hot_. Étrange pas vrai ?

Stefan eut un rire sans joie. L'orgueil de son frère était pitoyable, tout comme ses tentatives d'humour, vraiment pas à son goût.

-Bon passons tes histoires, il y a –beaucoup- plus important. Un vampire s'est introduit chez les Gilbert, arraché la bague de John, forcé Jenna à 'oublier' les évènements et en plus Jérémy a tenté de se suicider car tu lui aurais dit qu'Anna était morte.

-C'est vrai, j'ai été parler à Jérémy, mais pour le reste je plaide non coupable. Tu crois sérieusement que c'est moi ?

-J'en sais rien, tu n'étais pas vraiment dans les meilleurs termes avec l'oncle John.

-Oui, pas de là à le tuer… Peut-être que si en réalité, mais je n'y suis pour rien… cette fois.

-Alors nous avons de gros problèmes ! En fait, pourquoi avoir ramené les affaires d'Elena ?

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Evidemment tu dois être choqué, je comprends c'est difficile à accepter qu'elle puisse me préférer… Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir pas vraiment.

-Tu peux stopper tes mensonges, je ne m'énerverais pas, c'est raté.

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, Stefan ! D'ailleurs je suppose que si Jenna ne lui avait pas ordonné de rentrer j'y serais encore…

Le cadet l'observa attentivement, il semblait y croire. Pourtant c'était impossible… La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit. Une idée folle, et pourtant la seule de plausible.

-Oh mon dieu… Elena ne peut pas se dédoubler mais…

-Katherine, réalisa Damon. J'y vais !

-Hors de question. Je sais où la trouver, en plus tu as trop…de conflit d'intérêt. Si tu pouvais surveiller la maison des Gilbert… Il faudra les faire déménager, maintenant qu'Elle peut y entrer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de contester, Stefan s'était enfui à travers les bois. Il savait exactement où elle l'attendait. Car, il en était sûr, elle voulait le voir. La ville serait déjà à feu et à sang dans le cas contraire. Il filait à travers les arbres, en direction de son ancienne maison, des ruines plutôt.

Bientôt il ralentit l'allure. Les restes se dressaient devant lui, la nuit leur apportant une clarté mystérieuse.

Katherine était là, le jugeant de son regard impénétrable. Malgré le temps, elle n'avait pas changé. Bien sûr, son style vestimentaire avait évolué mais elle avait gardé son port et sa grâce d'autant.

-Salut Stefan.


	3. Chapitre 1, suite

_Coucou, voilà la suite !_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait, énormément, plaisir._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Suite

Katherine jubilait. Son plan se déroulait exactement comme prévu, Stefan était là, tout à elle, déjà subjugué. L'autre humaine ayant immédiatement déserté ses pensées alors qu'il la retrouvait elle. Bien sûr, il refuserait de se joindre à elle au début, pour la forme. Elle avait prédit que ce ne serait pas facile mais il n'avait jamais su lui résister. De toute façon, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix !

Ces cent quarante-cinq années avaient été étonnamment intéressantes, riches en fêtes et en sang. Seulement, depuis un moment la solitude l'ennuyait. Katherine comptait bien rapporter l'amusement dans sa vie, et quoi de mieux que les frères Salvatore pour l'y aider?

Un sourire narquois déforma ses traits :

-Tu tombes bien, j'avais justement quelque chose à te…proposer.

* * *

Allongée, les yeux fermés, dans son lit, Elena pesta contre le courant d'air qui s'entêtait à provoquer des frissons le long de son corps. Seule une dizaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Stefan, et elle voulait dormir, juste se reposer quelques heures…

Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour remédier au problème lorsque le vent froid s'arrêta. Cherchant des yeux la cause, elle ne tarda pas à discerner une ombre adossée à la fenêtre. La jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la silhouette qui lui faisait face.

-Damon.

-Ravi de te voir également…

-Désolée de ne pas être transportée de joie, je suis fatiguée… C'est Stefan qui t'envoie ?

-Bien sûr que non, tu sais bien que je prends mes décisions seul ! Il me l'a simplement demandé.

-C'est…gentil à toi.

-Je n'ai rien de bon en moi ! A combien de brunes vais-je devoir le dire ce soir, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Elena l'observa, mi-amusée, mi-intriguée.

-Alors comme ça tu te lances dans de grandes confidences avec d'autres que moi ?

-Ne sois pas si possessive, il serait dommage de ne pas faire apprécier ma personne au reste du monde.

-Je n'ai pas la force de contredire ta haute estime de toi-même…

-Bonne nouvelle. Bon, assez discuté, rendors-toi.

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais maintenant impossible ! Pourquoi as-tu été voir Jérémy ?

-…Je voulais lui laisser le choix, ce coup-ci. Tu sais, entre oublier ou souffrir… Il n'a pas voulu de mon aide. Et je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me…ferait ressentir quelque chose.

-Quel sentiment ?

-De la peine, pour la première fois j'ai éprouvé de la tristesse concernant un autre que moi…

Le silence tomba l'espace d'un moment, flottant, léger, dans la pièce. Mais étonnamment ce n'était pas désagréable. La présence de Damon dans sa chambre ne lui paraissait pas anormale, et lui apportait du réconfort. Troublée par ses pensées, elle se décida à rompre le calme :

-…Raconte-moi.

-Quoi ?

-Ton passé. Comment c'était avant ?

-Que veux-tu savoir précisément ?

-Je ne sais pas… La vie en 1864, la survie d'un vampire à travers le temps, tout…

Avec un léger sourire, il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-C'était différent, et paradoxalement, un peu pareil quand même. J'étais riche, issu d'une bonne famille et estimé par les habitants de la ville. J'étais également égoïste, orgueilleux, et amoureux d'une magnifique femme... J'avais une vie plus ou moins heureuse, bien que je ne sois jamais pleinement satisfait. C'est assez banal en réalité... Malheureusement, les choses étant comme elles sont, tout a vite dégénéré… La jalousie me rongeait, continuellement, faisant ressortir mes défauts avec une acuité déconcertante, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Je voulais cette transformation, je m'étais imaginé qu'ainsi nous passerions l'éternité ensemble. Et puis la chasse s'est ouverte, en une seule nuit, les vampires furent capturés et emmenés dans l'église afin d'y périr brûlés. Leur seule chance était Emily, et je ne pensais qu'à Elle quand j'ai supplié la sorcière de la protéger… Et puis je suis mort, et c'est devenu pire.

-Tu ne désirais plus être changé?

-Pour quoi faire ? Je préférais mourir que vivre sans elle un seul instant, alors une éternité… Non, mon choix était fait, cette vie-là ne m'appartenait pas.

-Tu veux dire que Stefan t'a forcé ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça, mais c'est de sa faute…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils :

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Rien de surprenant, tu es encore humaine !

-A ta façon de le dire on croirait que c'est une tare.

-D'une certaine manière c'en est une. Tu es fragile, tu éprouves trop de sentiments, et pourtant tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, la plus sensée…

-Pas toujours.

-Ah oui ? Donne –moi un exemple !

Son sempiternel sourire en coin avait refait son apparition, auquel un regard malicieux répondit.

-Je t'ai laissé entrer chez moi.

-D'accord… Je l'ai cherché… Tu ne fais pas assez attention aux gens que tu invites.

-En fait, à quelle femme énamourée t'es-tu confié ?

-… A une pâle image de toi. Ecoute Elena, je suppose que Stefan serait contre mais… Tu mérites au moins de savoir. Le vampire qui s'est introduit ici est…

-Katherine, réalisa-t-elle en décodant l'allusion.

-Il faudrait que vous alliez vivre ailleurs, pendant un moment, juste le temps de la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Alaric sera certainement partant…

-Oui, pour Jenna et Jérémy ce sera le mieux.

-Ne commence pas, tu iras aussi.

-Pas question, je ne fuirais pas devant… Elle. Elle ne me fait pas peur !

-Tu mens très mal.

-Ok, je suis terrifiée, mais ça ne change rien, je ne te laisserais pas.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Gênée, elle détourna le regard.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle t'embobine, encore…

-Elle s'est moquée de moi pendant plus d'un siècle, je ne suis pas pitoyable au point de retourner traîner à ses pieds !

-Ce n'est pas ce que…

-Quoi ?

-L'amour peut forcer aux pires choses, et elle n'est pas bien pour toi…

-Ne crois pas ça, je ne me suis jamais obligé à rien. C'est dans ma nature.

-Tu as tort. Tu n'es pas mauvais, tu as commis des erreurs, comme tout le monde.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi j'étais capable…

-Si, de tout. Tu étais seul, perdu, déboussolé… Mais maintenant, c'est différent, tu m'as. Et moi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

Damon l'observa longuement. Sa confiance en lui était touchante. Et bizarrement, il ne ressentait pas l'envie de briser ce lien qui les unissait. Au contraire, il aurait aimé que cet instant dure plus longtemps, les yeux dans les yeux, la proximité de leurs corps...

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se pencha vers elle, en gardant son regard fixé dans celui de la jeune femme. Il entendit son souffle s'accélérer et les battements de son cœur se faire plus rapprochés. Lui-même perdit son assurance alors que les centimètres disparaissaient, il aurait pu se liquéfier sous l'intensité du moment, s'il était encore vivant. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il remercia intérieurement son état vampirique qui maintenait parfaitement l'impression d'impassibilité devant Elena.

Celle-ci le contemplait, comme si elle ne l'avait vu auparavant, et dans un sens c'était un peu le cas. Elle s'était toujours empêcher de détailler les lignes de son visage masculin, la courbe de ses lèvres, et surtout l'abîme de ses prunelles couleur azur. Sachant que si ses pensées venaient à s'égarer de ce côté, elle aurait du mal à continuer de feindre l'indifférence. Le charme de Damon Salvatore était indéniable, et malgré toutes les raisons qu'elle pourrait sans doute trouver pour contrer cette idée, l'attraction qu'il exerçait l'avait depuis longtemps conquise. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas vraiment du désir non plus, juste une fascination qu'elle entretenait pour lui.

Voyant qu'elle s'était perdue dans ses songes, Damon se recula un peu. Il posa une main sur sa joue et en écarta les longues mèches brunes. Délicatement il laissa glisser ses doigts contre la mâchoire, le cou, le corps de la jeune femme avant d'atteindre sa cuisse.

La caresse était légère, enivrante, et Elena sentit les frissons de plaisir l'envahir. Elle ne savait comment réagir, sa raison l'ayant désertée il ne restait plus que le bien-être de ce moment.

L'autre main du vampire passa dans son dos, et d'une pression l'allongea entre les draps. Tout en douceur, il s'installa à ses côtés avant de la coller contre lui. Il guida sa tête jusqu'à son torse et déposa un baiser sur son crâne. Il l'invita, de sa voix grave et douce :

-Dors Elena.

-Bonne nuit Damon.

* * *

Stefan sentait son monde s'écrouler. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Tous ces côtés de lui qu'il avait toujours abhorré, venaient de lui revenir de plein fouet. Il devenait pire que le monstre qui lui servait de frère, il perdait son reste d'humanité pour les yeux d'une femme qu'il croyait haïr. De toutes ses forces, il tenta de briser cet amour immonde qui voulait naître en lui, et avec un regard noir balança :

-Je t'exècre !

-Sois sage Stefan, rentre les crocs. Ce n'est pas le moment des déclarations.

-Je ne t'aime pas !

-Ah oui ? Alors que fais-tu ici, avec moi… Tes sentiments pour moi ont toujours été si forts… Même la séparation n'a pu effacer ça.

-Tu m'entends ? Je te déteste !

-Tu sais Stefan, la haine ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'amour… On déteste ceux que l'on aime, car jamais notre amour n'est rendu comme il le mériterait. On aime ceux que l'on déteste, parce qu'on a besoin d'eux pour vivre en se disant 'bon'. Et par-dessus tout on déteste aimer, ça rend faible et vulnérable, tellement pathétique et pitoyable… Moi, je ne ressens rien, mis à part l'intérêt et la curiosité. Et c'est pour ça que tu m'admires Stefan, parce que je n'ai pas la nécessité de mentir pour vivre, je ne triche pas, je suis juste moi !


End file.
